Harry Potter- Dog Diaries
by Colestargold14
Summary: What if doing something you think is utterly dumb with a capital D can change your life forever? In this case, for Cole Celeste Stuart that means going Hogwarts school in London, England is crazy because she's mind you, American. She also has British blood in her, yet he has no idea what's in store, but little does she know this experience will change her life forever.


_I think I'm going crazy ... No I'm sure it's just Hogwarts._

_Okay lets get back on track._

**Prolog:**

My name is Cole Celeste Stuart, I have dark chestnut wavy hair and icy clear blue eyes. I was born in Arrowhead California and, I'm a wizard.

The worst part about that, is well lets just say.. I'm part dog, and my mom freaked when she saw a little pup in my crib.

Yep you guessed it I'm an Animagus.

Also it's kind of hard when your half Californian and the other half British. My dad he's British and the Wizard in the family, works for the Ministry of Magic with my  
grandfather as an Auor. On the other hand my mom is just the typical Californian sales clerk at the local mall here in town. Although my mom already knows my father is a Wizard he hadn't told her everything about them, so you can imagine what she did when she saw me. I'll give you a hint she ran out of the room and got my dad.

As soon as my father realized what the commotion was about he started laughing and explained everything. And last but not least the fact that I have British blood. I guess that Hogwarts got the wrong memo because in a few days I will be off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England! And I will be the only one in the school with no famous 'Harry Potter' accent!

**Present Day:**

Today were going shopping! As my mother puts it but in reality we're going to Diagon Alley to prepare for school. Honestly I don't know how my dad fell for her but, I'm glad he did.

When we got there the first thing I saw was a gorgeous Black owl speckled with white. Immediately I fell in love with the creature and walked over to it, I more like ran and asked the clerk if this owl was for sale and how much it was, afterwords feeling stupid. While my parents caught up.

And of course He said it was and gave me the price. When my dad finally arrived I bought that bird so fast it would have made your head spin. Already I had one item checked off the list. About an hour later I had already been sized up for a cloak, bought school books, and visited the Gringotts Bank. The last item on my list was a wand. Getting all of the supplies was so much fun that I decided to leave the best for last. When we entered Olivanders Wand Shop there was a family already in service so we waited a little while until they left, but their son also another first year like me, wanted to see me choose a wand so they waited outside and watched aways from the window in case anything came flying through the glass towards them.

Our clerk Garrick Olivander the fifth went right to work on getting a wand ready for me to try. He set down three wand boxes at a table for me. The first wand was very light and smooth with intricate designs on the handle and when I waved it the wand did nothing at first but then it felt like another mind in my own very powerful, yet extremely graceful. The direction in which I pointed the wand was at a small plant in a flowerpot. The wand then set the plant on fire yet, the plant didnt burn then that was it. Olivander gasped, his eyes filled with fear at first then total curiosity and wonder. The family that had come before us and stayed to watch were amazed, well more like their son was anyways (his parents looked more bored).

Olivander said that he had given that wand for others to try and the wand would either explode things or blast out of the holders hand. He also told me that the wand belonged to Sirius Black, Harry Potters' godfather. When Olivander had mentioned the part about Sirius Black out of the corner of my eye I noticed my father tense up a bit. As soon as I got my wand and we were heading out of the store to head home, out of nowhere a that boy had popped up and asked me how I didn't turn that plant to ash. Heck I didn't know. All I gave as a response was "Ughhhhh"... Then the boy realized the position he'd put me in and apologized. He introduced himself saying that his name was Nathon Peetes, he had lime green eyes, that seemed like if you weren't paying close attention to them they wold change into another neon color. He had short wavy brown hair, also quite talkative in my perspective while I'm a bit more shy. As soon as he introduced himself I knew that we would be close all through school. I told him I would look for him at the station so we could sit and talk.

Then mom, dad and I left saying our good buys and went home. When we got home I asked dad why he was so tense and he and mom explained to me that Sirius Black was my great, great, grandfather and that's also the reason why I can change into a dog. It was a lot to choke down and by the end of their story I was sort of mad at them for not telling me sooner but I excepted their apologies right away.

When it was time to leave the next morning to get on the train for school I took a long time packing up because I knew I wouldn't see my parents until the next summer came around. When I was done we traveled by Floo powder so as not to be late at the King Cross station. When we arrived I was so excited to run through to wall to get to the Hogwarts Express I almost ran into someone. When my parents saw the Commotion they got me to my feet and we all started to run for platform 9&3/4 as a race. When we got there we were all out of breath, slowly I took the fist step with my parents right in tow ran and found myself at the Hogwarts Express. It was stunning by the fact it was so clean despite it being redbrick, especially the train I had never seen the a train so beautiful. I guess that I had been staring a long time because I noticed Nathan walked up to me out of the corner of my eye and stared at the train with me trying to see what I saw, that brought me back to reality. A little imbarised I turned and said hi when he looked at me and started up a conversation, but as soon as we started talking we both jumped from the sound of the loudspeakers saying it was time to board the train.

So we left each other and I went to say good bye to my parents, my mom was crying and I hugged her good and tight then went to my dad and did the same saying that I loved both of them, gave them each a kiss and met up with Nathan and boarded the train. We went and found a place where we could hang out in an empty room by the back to get properly acquainted. As the train lurched forward I lifted the window and we both waved our good byes. When the train left the station I was nervous because I never really had many friends when I was young and now this was going to be the beginning of one and I could sense it was going to be a close one at that. When I finally seated myself across from Nathan I relaxed and absorbed my surroundings the cubicle we were in was stunning with red velvety seats. Finally the awkward atmosphere was broken when Nathan spoke and I realized having him as my friend was going to be awesome and suddenly Hogwarts didn't seem so bad. As time went by we had gotten a good conversation going and soon I found myself calling him Nate but he didn't seem to mind, but as soon as he mentioned my accent I turned more red than a tomato and I was sure he'd laugh at me and well guess what he did and in turn I became even more red! I soon realized that he was just picking fun and I shrugged it off and I backlashed playfully.

When we started laughing neither of us could stop, it was just so darn funny! Time had passed by very quickly after that until the train whistled and slowly halted to a stop.. we were there. Nate and I got off together and as I turned to look at him while walking forward when I ran into a very tall man even taller than my father he looked down at what must of been a very scared looking girl, he then started to laugh a deep joyful bellowing laugh and I apologized to him which made him laugh even more probably because of my 'accent'. I agree now it was kinda funny, as the laughter died down he asked if we were both first years and directed us both to the docks where Nate and I loaded in, fortunately we were loaded in the same boat so at least I wouldn't be alone. I was grateful for that. As we arrived at the school with a hoard of other first years, Nate and I walked up the very large stair well toward the main doors which I suspected went to the dinning hall from all the story's my fathers told me. Before we were allowed in one of the professors addressed us and explained the rules and that we would be placed into our houses tonight and that was mostly all she said. Soon after I learned that she was Professor Weathersworth. When I entered the large stadium-like room I quickly grabbed Nathans sleeve out of habit from doing so to my father. Nate noticed and glanced at me with a wicked smile, I quickly realized what I was doing and let go feeling heat rush to my face I apologized all he did was give me a tender look then a smile that captivated me till I nearly ran into him. When I collected myself we were addressed by the headmaster of the school. I noticed a very old looking hat resting on a wooden stool that must have been the 'Housing Hat'. Then Headmaster Mythros, explained that he would be calling out names of first years to be Housed, he then began to read out names: "Jamie Bukl"... "Sylvia Canon"... as time went by I heard "Nathan Peetes" be called by the Headmaster and immediately I perked up to listen to what the hat would say. Then the hat finally announced "Hufflepuff!" Suddenly a loud Cheering came from one table. After a little while I heard my name be called, and slowly I climbed the staircase toward the stool in the center of the room as I sat down I saw Nathan waving and giving me a thumbs up. When the hat was placed on top of my head it called out Hufflepuff! I was so excited that I was placed with Nathan that an unbreakable smile brimmed my face while another roar came from the Hufflepuff table and a "yea Cole" that came from Nate. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs I turned and trying to keep my composure slightly skipped a step reached Nate and hugged him and gave a high five! I was just so excited.

When the names were all called out and everyone put in their Houses, Headmaster Mythros announced congratulations and then dinner. After dinner our table was lead to the Hufflepuff common room where of course since we're the 'Badgers' the entry to the common room goes underground. Nate and I waited last to enter so to learn our password. When it was finally drilled into our heads we entered the common room, it was amazing I had never seen anything like it before. Even though it was underground it had such a warm and cozy atmosphere with a fire in the fireplace blazing away. Our Preator explained that all our luggage was distributed to our rooms and showed us where to find the boys room on the right and girls room on the left and then they left telling us to get to bed because we had a long day tomorrow. Just before I crawled through to the girls room, "pseed Cole." Nathan said to get my attention I turned and he asked why grabbed his sleeve earlier. Crap he had noticed I thought then I told him I would explain in the morning. He accepted that and called goodnight as a response I said you too, see tomorrow. Then I crawled through into the room when some of the first years looked at me like there was a bug on my face and then one of them asked curiously "who was that? oh right sorry I'm Sally Rathsbone " she then helped me up, little did I know she was soon to become another one of my close friends. I told her that he was my friend Nate that I met in Diagon Alley. All she said was "oh wow your lucky, he's cute!" "huh, well now that you say it he is kinda cute" I said. "Well I better hit the hay it was nice to meet you Sally, by the way I'm Cole." "Hey Cole one more thing, your American aren't you?" "ya" I said "cool, also it was nice to meet you too goodnight." As I crawled into bed that night I hadn't realized I was so tired and then something from deep down inside me said I wasn't alone and I drifted off to sleep, whatever that meant.

And in just a blink of an eye someone was shaking me to get me up. At first I said "mom ten more minutes" in a more winey tone that normal and as suddenly as the shaking started it stopped abruptly and then I felt the blankets be thrown off me and I heard a sharp gasp. I opened one eye and realized it was Sally then I thought _Crap! why am I still so warm?_ Then it dawned on me I was covered head to toe in black as night fur with a long elongated snout, four brownish white paws and a long fluffy tail. In other words I was a cutesy puppy dog covered in torn pajamas spread out on the bed with one crystal blue eye open staring at a shocked looking Sally. Then instantly Sally threw the blankets over me and said it was almost time for breakfast and that I should get dressed in my school attire. Somewhere else in the Hufflepuff common was an animagus like me and specifically a dog like me. I didn't know how I could tell, but I just could, maybe it was a dog thing heck I don't know. As I heard Sally walk away I began to change back knowing I'll need some more pj's got dressed. As I slipped on my robe after asking a rather awkward Sally to help me with my tie, I then put on my shoes and crawled out of the girls room into the common room meeting a rather frazzled looking Nathan with crazy wild-like looking eyes. In an instant a realization dawned on me, those eyes I had seen that crazy look before, in myself. Whenever I change back from my dog experimente. And suddenly I knew we would be closer much closer than I thought.


End file.
